


Jardin Clos 植物园

by Ms_Wen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wen/pseuds/Ms_Wen
Summary: 暗黑向｜严肃剧情｜全肉｜虐颓废中年kll X 瘫痪植物人klpk二人通过走钢丝般危险的肉体游戏，持续了十年无声战斗的故事。*有残酷美学/悬空/绞首/窒息等描写“这具贫瘠的肉体完整地记录着自己的嗜好以及经年累月的雕琢痕迹——淤青、结痂、血痕、牙印，青的红的紫的黑的，新旧交叠，纵横交错，却像通透瓷器表面的冰裂纹那般动人心魄。”他在和一个不愿醒来的死人战斗，和一个死人比赛毅力。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Jardin Clos 植物园

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@Ms_Wen杀手文女士  
> lofter@Ms_Wen杀手文女士

#1

我耗尽余生只为雕琢一个梦。

弯头剪。钩子。镊子。牵开器。托盘。

机械地重复着这一系列的动作，将尸体肌肉组织当中容易腐烂的脂肪物等一一剔除，接着在低温的丙酮浸液中脱水，再用铅丝、针头等道具固定在支架上，塑造出生前的姿态造型。

这样，一个熟悉的老脸孔又回到我的身边。

我又一次沉浸在巨大的成就感中，感觉自己就像造物主一样神奇。纵使缺失了表皮，那裸露着神经和肌肉的脸庞仍留有生前的神韵，心里不禁掀起一阵缅怀。头几年满世界奔波，跑遍各种偏乡僻壤回收残体遗骨的功夫总算没有白费。

我在将逝去的故友们陆续唤回到这个世界上。

这已经是十年来的第十一个。

年轻时我觉得世界上没有什么是不可替代的，世界就是一座等待开发的巨大宝库，总有未知的好家伙等待着我去收入囊中，不论是事物还是人。那时的我一定万万想不到自己竟有一天会变得如此俗不可耐，会思念起生命中某个特定时间段的过客，甚至想去挽回他们。

或许我是真的老了。

正因为失去了未来的种种可能性，因此只能沉湎于往昔，像拼拼图一样把它们一片片拾回来，借此打发余下的漫长时光。

但即使能将回忆不差分毫地之重现于眼前。

无奈它们终究是冰冷的，僵硬的，并且带着渗人的福尔马林气味。

#2

库洛洛带着一身雨夜的湿气爬上了吱呀作响的木台阶，他嘴里叼着烟，腋下夹着脱下的毛呢外套，掏出钥匙娴熟地开锁，用手里抓着纸袋的那一侧肩膀粗暴地撞开了年久失修的家门。

这是大约十年前从一个生活潦倒的标本师手里借来的老房子，深山老林里一栋腐朽发黑的双层木造建筑，但好歹不漏雨。之所以说是“借”，是因为他当年确切地从原房主颤抖的唇齿中听到了无期限出借的同意答复。

房子一楼的客厅被改装成了原始标本的简陋处理室，放置着解剖台、浸泡缸等大大小小的器具，墙上钉满了复杂的图纸和手记，设备落后但相对还算齐全。厨房里散落着锈迹斑斑的锅碗瓢盆，除了冰箱以外的物件几乎都不使用，浴室里老旧发黄的浴缸滴着水，这些算是这个棺椟似的屋子里最具有生活气息的地方了。库洛洛在白天是一点都不想呆在这里，从近几年开始他只有在晚上才回来过夜。

男人径直穿过煞风景的一楼，摸着黑爬上了潮湿的楼道，伴随着木头垂死般的哀嚎声，阁楼的门被打开了。

熟悉的防腐剂气味扑面而来。

阁楼是标本的定型工作室，也是成品的陈列室，斜顶为了采光开了一扇很大的天窗，月色从积满灰尘的窗框处流淌进这个三角空间，将屋内的一切都包裹在薄暗微茫的光线中。这里收藏了不少珍稀鸟兽和昆虫的手制标本，墙上柜上地上，四面环绕，仿佛置身于夜晚的大自然，闭上眼睛就能听见翅膀扇动的声响和幽微的虫鸣。

这一切都透露出原房主不俗的品味，可这一点恰恰成了他遇袭的原因。

十二只塑化蜘蛛潜伏在角落的阴影中，无声地欢迎着他们领袖的归来。库洛洛走进阁楼，目光窥探着天窗前那张背对着自己的老旧皮椅，月色在皮椅上铺撒了一层圣洁又凄清的辉光，窗前的地面沾染了来自天窗外的斑驳水迹。库洛洛在脑海中描绘着那早已描绘过无数遍的画像，把手里的衣服和纸袋随意放到一旁的工作架上，烟头丢到地上踩灭，然后来到皮椅前。

“亲爱的，我回来了。”

端坐在皮椅上的是一具年轻躯壳，宛如静物般与无声的房间融为一体。披散的金色发丝上点缀着露水的荧光，贴附着沾湿碎发的脸庞毫无生命气息。

“抱歉，出门前忘了关窗，没料到傍晚居然会下雨。”

男人连忙从怀里掏出手帕，小心翼翼地擦拭人偶的脸和长发，他的语调殷切，表情却漫不经心。

“今天我带了你喜欢的素菜三明治。”

男人愉快地抓起装食物的外带纸袋在人偶面前晃了晃，随后仔细地拆开食品包装，蹲下身子，把三明治送到人偶嘴边，然而柔软的面点并没能撬开人偶的牙齿，夹着的蔬菜碎屑掉落到它那身寡淡的日式浴衣上。

“怎么，难道还是比较喜欢插胃管？这么嫌麻烦可不行啊。”

库洛洛捡起掉落的蔬菜吃掉，一脸可惜地咬了一口三明治后又把它塞回到纸袋里，宛如早就预料到了这样的结果，毕竟同样的事实已经重演了十年。

“不饿的话就先来换衣服吧？不然会着凉的。”

男人继续恳切地对人偶自言自语道。

“好吗？”

人偶依然没有半点动静，男人却像听到同意答复一样笑了，这让如今满脸胡渣的他显得有点傻气。于是库洛洛手朝那明显是为了穿脱方便的浴衣伸去，把两瓣衣襟拉开，抓住人偶两侧肩头沿着手臂捋下去，让宽松的袖管滑落下来。他一向很享受这个时刻，就像拆开一件意外的礼物，把洁净的包装从本体上剥落，揭露出里面不堪入目的污秽本质——

他忍不住自豪的笑。

这具贫瘠的肉体完整地记录着自己的嗜好以及经年累月的雕琢痕迹——淤青、结痂、血痕、牙印，青的红的紫的黑的，新旧交叠，纵横交错，却像通透瓷器表面的冰裂纹那般动人心魄。

如月光一般青白，如虫声一般幽微，如草叶上的露水一般脆弱。

男人垂下眼帘，长满老茧的粗糙手掌抚上那片惨白的瓷肌，摩挲着，细细品鉴，努力寻找它在记忆中的美好模样。在变得如今这般病态的瘦弱之前，这曾经是一具美妙绝伦的肉体，尚未发育完全的少年体格透露出一种模糊了性别的美，触摸起来尤其有种亵渎道德的快感。库洛洛沉浸在这份神秘的喜悦中，紧闭着眼，接着像个虔诚的信徒一样从头开始膜拜每一个角落。

左手穿过那绸缎般的金发，从后脑轻柔地拉拽使下颌抬起，接着用唇舌去勾勒那暴露出来的优美颈线，一路吻下。右手拇指打着圈勾勒着小巧的乳尖，然后沿着胴体轮廓往下滑，指腹刻画着每一根肋骨的起伏，描绘着腹肌的走向。

男人的体势逐渐降低，祈求着爱人的灵魂能够重新降临到这具肉造的神像上。

他的鼻尖在光滑的酥胸上掠过，往下游移，一路贪婪地汲取着沁人心脾的青春灵气，直至落到下腹部。库洛洛不知何时双膝已着地，抱着对方的下身，颤抖着的干涸嘴唇在肌肤表面描绘着虚幻的子宫形状，最后深深烙下一吻。

“我爱你……”

从灵魂深处膜拜肉体的仪式中，男人用低沉而颤抖的嗓音宣誓着，不向天主，不向基督，仅向眼前他所深爱的这个毫无慈悲的神祗。

而此时，这个无情的神祗也如常回应了他。

十年来的经验告诉库洛洛这样的仪式是屡屡有效的。男人感到自己所拥抱的这具躯壳微不可闻地颤抖了一下，温度也上升了些许。他抬头看，神像的面孔依旧冰冷如故，但比先前的神色凝重了些许。库洛洛知道他仍在固执地抽离自己，抗拒世界，切断与生命活动相关的一切联系，拼命将自身化为一座空洞的棺椑。

库洛洛只觉得悲凉。

在所有与他们的怨恨纠葛相关的人事物都消失了的今天，他们的战斗仍毫无意义地持续了十年——不，是胶着了十年。事实上，库洛洛无比迫切地想正面解决这一切，他们可以谈判，也可以诉诸武力，不论结局多么惨烈，即使他们中的一方会粉身碎骨地死去，或者一起死去，也总比这样无期徒刑般的煎熬强多了。

他在和一个不愿醒来的死人战斗，和一个死人比赛毅力。

他不知道这场长达十年的冷战意义在哪里，但可以肯定的是，对方觊觎的不是自己的性命，而是别的什么更加过份的东西——如果这是一场通过不断消磨自己的精神，让自己彻底丧失尊严乃至生存意志，直至沦为废人的消耗战的话，对方毫无疑问在数年前就已经宣告胜利。

所以他到底还想从这个悲惨的废人身上夺取什么？

“酷拉皮卡，求你说一句话好吗？就一句。你骂我也行，什么都行，甚至朝我啐唾沫都可以。”

乃至于连投降都成了日常活动，萎靡的男人跪在皮椅前，绝望地紧握着神像那双冰凉的手，试图用自己的体温将它们重新捂热。男人的灵魂早已被漫长的孤独岁月折磨得千疮百孔，他雅痞的风度被磨灭，精致的容颜浮泛着苍老的痕迹，不修边幅地布满胡渣，黑发的鬓角逐年冒出银丝，体魄和精力也大不如前。当年那个把黑手党玩弄于鼓掌之中、在法律的神经上大肆跳舞的盗贼集团领袖风范早已荡然无存。

面对如此诚恳的祈愿，然而神像的面容又回到了起初的漠然，仿佛刚刚的神色变化只是男人一厢情愿的幻觉。

库洛洛眼神空洞，他放开了那双手，扶着皮椅沉默地站了起来，他低垂着头在幽暗的房间里踱了几步，良久，又快步走回到皮椅旁，飞起一脚踹翻了那张老旧的皮椅。前一秒还在被虔心膜拜的神像此刻就像垃圾一样被信徒掀翻，那个纸片一样单薄的人影被狠狠抛了出去，撞击到天窗的檐边，接着像断线人偶一般瘫软在墙脚，额角缓缓淌下一道艳红。库洛洛不以为意，他知道他身上埋藏着比这美艳百倍的颜色。

“你就喜欢这样的是不是？我知道你听得见的。”

库洛洛一只手抓住人偶的脖子将其整个从地上提起来，可怜的体重甚至都没让他单手花多大力气。那双死水般凝滞的眼眸让男人沉寂已久的杀意顿时又死灰复燃，他抓着人偶的脖子猛地将其推出窗外。

“亲爱的，今晚的风很凉爽吧？”

人偶上身悬空在外，长发在风中乱舞，衣襟敞开的胸膛裸露着，浴衣的振袖如旗帜般摇曳在半空中，使其整个看上去就像一只人形的风筝，仿佛一松手就会飞走。窗户底下是杂草横生的老庭院，但即使是及腰的杂草也起不到多少缓冲作用。这个高度对于少年时还是锁链手的那个他来说根本不值一提，库洛洛眼前浮现出还是短发的他在凌空转体的同时迅速调整姿势优雅落地的画面，也浮现出现在的他像只断翅小鸟一样直线栽到杂草丛里的画面，显然，即将成为现实的是后者。

最多也不过骨折而已，他们最不缺的就是时间，库洛洛不在乎，他现在只想杀人。再这样下去比起坠楼，对方继续留在自己手里的下场显然要更凄惨。男人体内积蓄多年的愤懑无处可去，此时在血管里疯狂叫嚣着，他正竭尽全力地试图把这股嗜血的冲动转换成另一种不那么致命的方式，好全盘发泄到对方身上。

然后他成功了。

裤头开始绷紧得作痛，库洛洛保持着现有的架势把对方的后腰牢牢抵在窗台上，用另一只手撕开浴衣的下摆，露出布满与胴体同样痕迹的瘦弱大腿。他决定在这个危险的位置继续强制复活爱人的仪式，危机反应有利于激活生物的求生欲，也有利于激活性欲。于是男人把自己的上衣撕破，就像撕开一层伪装的人皮，任由碎布和绷飞的扣子掉落一地，然后解开胀痛的裤头，把下腹躁动不已的恶魔解放出来。那恶魔早已充着血抬起了头，暴起的血管一下一下地跳动着，毫不遮掩地叫嚣着原始的饥渴。

被恶魔附身的中年男人抓紧对方的胯骨，用膝盖顶开那双无力的腿闯入股间，带着渗人的杀气直接贯穿那具薄弱的身体，使得窗框剧烈颤动了一下。一下子被撑开到极限的穴道撕裂出了鲜血，被彻底点燃的恶魔开始在那片柔软的体腔内尽情泄愤，将无止尽的杀戮冲动与性欲一股脑儿地倾泻在对方体内。

紧致的肉壁因应激反应跳动着缩紧，疯狂撩拨着男人兴奋的神经，使膨胀的爱欲迅速燃成燎原之势席卷全身，继而引燃湿滑的黏膜，所触及之处熯天炽地。飙升的肾上腺素夹带着纠缠不清的欢愉沿着神经直冲上大脑，痛快得令人头皮发麻。狂乱的野兽气息混杂着肉体碰撞的淫靡声响在木板的间隙间回荡着，十二只塑化蜘蛛无声无色地围观着他们首领的这场猎食盛宴。没过多久，意识恍惚之间的男人听到了一声不属于他的喘息。

再坚硬的寒冰最终也耐不住欲火的炙烤，神像凝结的表情终于被融解，那黑洞般的双眼重新燃起生命的红，妖娆地宛如洞窟中舞动的圣火。只要意识尚存就无法切断与肉体感官的链接，魂与肉的厮磨能使死者苏生。

库洛洛知道，他的爱人復甦了。

不知道是因为疼痛还是因为快感，他目睹着过激的交合逼迫得爱人溢出泪水，湿润的睫毛泛着水光，薄薄的肚皮被顶得一鼓一鼓的，一次次凸现出自己的形状，宛如妊娠的胎动。光裸的大腿因为遭到闯入耻辱地敞开着，随着撞击节奏晃动，摩擦得发红的交合处吞吐着阳物的同时不断渗出津液，场面淫秽得一度令神也为之动容。

酷拉皮卡正被强迫通过交媾承受着眼前不共戴天的仇人厚积薄发的杀意，又或者是已然扭曲的爱意。他咬紧嘴唇去抵御体内翻涌的万丈波澜，似乎在借助身体悬空的危机感来试图保持住神志，可库洛洛清楚他在这一点上历来就没成功过。适得其反的，命悬一线的失衡感让神经高度紧张，变得更加敏感和紧绷，这讽刺地正中了男人的下怀。

宛如被拷上邢架的羔羊，被恶魔用木锤和木桩疯狂拷打着体内，折磨着不得安息的灵魂。他的表情在说，他只想重新死去。

毫无疑问这次也是库洛洛领先扳下一城，作为他的战利品——那双凄艳的猩红宝石正重新焕发出生命的光彩，能看到情绪在其中跃动，迷离地泛漾着情欲，此刻是如何美得令人惊心动魄。它们不可思议地有着把观者抽离现实的摄人魔力，如同迷药，男人只有在耽溺于它们的时候才感受到自己的污浊的血液仍在流动，苍凉的呼吸仍在继续，他仍苟延残喘地活着，可他只想沉沦在这片美色中死去。

“受不了就说出来，”

中年男人着了魔一般，意识不断浮沉在那片嫣红里，话音夹杂着粗重的喘息，“只要你一句话，这一切都会立即结束。我会温柔地把你送回到床上，抚慰你，照顾你的伤口。”

“只要你一句话。”

男人又重复了一遍，他大概不知道自己的表情已然变得狰狞，双眼僵直地凝视着对方被凶恶的情欲折磨得死去活来，可他还没撬开那张嘴，就不小心将肉体先一步逼到了极限。

被提着脖颈的金发羔羊发出了嘶哑失声的悲鸣，红潮熏染了白纸般的肌肤，腰肢抽搐着，随之释放出来的白浊喷洒上自己的小腹，还有几滴落在大腿内侧，宛如化开的点点溶雪。直到那对摄魂的双眼被歇息的眼皮遮盖，库洛洛才霎时从幻梦中被拉回冰凉的现实。

他粗喘着气，茫然若失，良久才缓过神来，然后察看到酷拉皮卡汗涔涔的胸脯随着紊乱的喘息剧烈起伏着，唯有把对方拉回窗内，暂且抽身而出结束这一回合，顺便让因为还没释放而变本加厉的下腹胀痛帮助自己的头脑恢复清醒。

毕竟他也已经不年轻了。

“瞧，大家看得多尽兴。”库洛洛让开身子，向他的对手展示出背后陈列的蜘蛛魂灵们，然后把坐在窗檐上的瘫软躯体搂进怀里，嘴唇贴在那发红的耳边亲昵地低语，“屠戮你一族的元凶们想必都看得很过瘾？全程观摩着万恶的锁链手是如何被他们的首领变着花样凌辱的，甚至还被操到高潮的失态场面。”

库洛洛为了让他看清，把他额前被汗水濡湿的乱发拢到耳后。“尤其是窝金，你不可能不记得吧？当年第一个被你杀掉的男人，他生前可是最喜欢像你这样标致的金发美人……而且他有个改不掉的老毛病，就是一但兴奋起来就会任由念胡乱喷发，就像一座行走的活火山，无论是在战场还是在床上。”

仿佛是回应首领的话，塑化亡魂们僵硬的脸纷纷像漩涡一般扭曲起来，尤其是那个心脏处被开了洞的大个子，上勾的嘴角一直咧到了耳根。

“要是他现在能动，他一定忍不住要把你活生生操到废掉。他会一边用加注了念的钢管般的巨根贯穿你、撕裂你那处女一样紧致的小穴，一边像水泵一样把大量的念源源不断地猛灌到你这里。”中年男人的手随着话语抚上对方因喘息而微微起伏的小腹，手指暧昧地抹过上面残留的精液，“用不着两分钟你就会因念从体内爆破而死，开膛破肚的，就像他以往上过的女孩们那样。然后他会满不在乎地继续使用着你的半截身子自慰，就像操一个飞机杯，趁热射个两到三次，射进去精液会从断开的烂肉里头流出来……”

属下与爱人交媾的画面不知不觉就浮现在眼前，库洛洛开头戏谑的语调说到后面变得越来越阴狠，这个男人显然已经失去年轻时的风度与耐性。让他人染指自己所钟爱之物本来就不是什么有趣的玩笑，更何况对方此刻的态度就如同默许这种假设，因此这个笑话最后惹怒的还是他自己。

库洛洛骤然拉近酷拉皮卡的脖子，逼近那张仍在喘息着的毫无表情的脸，“事到如今你为什么还吝啬那一点矜持？哪怕是支吾一句‘不要’。还是说你其实本来就愿意被这样对待？你是个该死的变态受虐狂，很享受性玩具一样的待遇？你想展示给死去的蜘蛛们看，当年杀死他们的那个孤高的锁链手其实是个多么淫荡下流，面对着仇敌也无所谓地张开大腿的婊子吗？”

对方的呼吸逐渐恢复平缓，从脊背呼啸而过的凉风不断提醒着现在的处境。酷拉皮卡闭上了双眼，从前额垂下的碎发遮盖着脸，库洛洛知道他在等待着自己失去耐性然后放开支撑他身体的手，让他就这么往后栽下去。

“你知道我在寻找你藏匿族人眼睛的地点……好把它们都拿过来摆在你四周，让它们全方位地看着你这个像充气娃娃一样躺在仇敌的胯下摇晃的一族之耻。然后我会当着你所有同胞的面，让死去的全体团员挨个把你轮一遍。”

红血丝爬满了蜘蛛头子的眼球，同时背后的黑暗传来了窸窸窣窣的响动，那是震颤的金属底座敲击着木地板的声响。相信只要眼前这个男人一声令下，就会有一群塑化厉鬼挣脱钢筋骨架，朝着窗户一拥而上。

“我的能力具体能做到哪些事你应该心中有数吧？”

懊悔应留到事情发生之后。于是中年男人卸下了最后一丝人性的面目，他不再压抑胸口那股戾气，手中具现出书本，放任浑身翻腾着的黑色恶念吞噬整个空间。屋内大件小件的物体都在地震般抖动着，碰撞落地的声响此起彼伏，玻璃噼啦啪啦的接连碎裂，横梁角落预料到灾祸来临的蜘蛛慌忙逃出了巢。库洛洛全身的体液都在沸腾，额角绷紧的神经疯狂撕扯着头脑，正在把他的头颅逐步拧转成魔鬼的形状，手中的书页疯狂的翻动。

殴打他强暴他虐待他鞭笞他焚烧他溺死他疼爱他绞杀他碾碎他侮辱他亲吻他撕裂他抚摸他贯穿他折磨他溶解他嚼碎他践踏他凌迟他轻嗅他侵犯他刺穿他切碎他拷打他占有他。要是有十二个躯体同时行动的话，这一切都能同时实现——

那将是魔鬼的饕餮盛宴。

绷紧到极限的理智之弦断得干净利落。

手中的书本终究还是咬着牙惊险的合上了。男人啧了一声，彻底化身为了魔鬼，释放自己的肉体再一次压倒了他的祭品，带着二人的体重狠狠地砸在地上，腰部接着又是鸷狠狼戾的一挺，把身下那可怜的肉体撞得大大颠簸了一下，绞紧眼前人咽喉的手从先前的一只变为了两只。腰背的肌肉如浪涛般上下翻滚着，他只知道要把这该死的肉块撕开无数个伤口，往伤口里面浇灌滚烫的精液，直至对方精液中毒而死。

地狱的业火逐渐消融着二人的边界，融解的热液翻搅着，使两具肉体更加淫乱地纠缠在一起。颈部血管宛如要爆裂，甚至连颈椎的骨头都在咔吱作响。酷拉皮卡的脸因缺氧被憋的通红，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，瘫痪的双手此刻背叛了大脑的意志，反射性地扳上魔鬼青筋暴起的双腕，指甲陷入皮肉。缺氧让感觉无限放大，耳朵传来嗡嗡的轰鸣，听不见外界的声音，只有身体内部被冲撞的混浊声响通过骨传导不停在颅内回荡。

他的表情因痛苦扭曲着，眼部开始充血，眼泪和无法吞咽的唾液横流，仇恨捎带来的蚀骨爱欲灼烧着全身，金发的羔羊失神地张着嘴，发出无声的尖叫，在万劫不复的漩涡中挣扎。库洛洛却由衷地觉得他此时的表情灵动而富有生命力，比平时死人般的嘴脸可爱多了。

生不如死的天堂，乐不可支的地狱。

绞刑架上的狂欢。

他们曾几何时也像这样充满着生命力的互相厮杀过，二人的身体年轻健壮，将满溢的情感用最纯粹直接的方式宣泄到对方身上。稚气的辱骂和尖刻的嘲弄，子弹般穿透脊髓的娇小拳头，发际间呼啸而过的带起凉风的铁链。疼痛是如此的酣畅淋漓，仇恨也是如此的沁人肺腑。那可能是他们之间最快乐的日子。

意识模糊之际，酷拉皮卡的眼神绝望而笔直，颤动着仿佛下一秒就会熄灭的红光，和他临终时的同胞如出一撤。几乎是同时，库洛洛也注意到自己开始乏力，老实说他这副上年纪的身体也差不多快到极限了。

“说出来啊……你不说出来我怎么知道你在想什么？”

燃烧着空洞愤怒的男人只等待着他要的结果，双手却没有放松的迹象，然而他并没意识到自己的肢体没有给对方开口机会的事实。

“酷拉皮卡，我们已经多少年没说过话了？”

直到他感觉到夹在自己腰间的双腿在明显地痉挛，失禁的体液顺着大腿流淌，濡湿了他的裤子和地板，他才醒悟过来继续下去会有什么样的后果。

库洛洛气愤地咂了下嘴，放开了绞紧的双手，那淤迹斑驳的纤细脖颈上又增添了一道新鲜的红印。

“锁链手，你这个残忍的怪物。”

曾是天底下最残忍的怪物朝对方崩溃地这么低吼道。他愤然地抱着怀里咳嗽不止的人坐起来，用手扫着对方的背帮助顺气。

金发人儿被过度刺激的神经还没缓和下来，全身都在间歇性的痉挛着，裸露的胸膛互相紧贴，那颗失常搏动的心脏直接撼动着库洛洛的胸腔，感觉随时都有可能炸裂。男人把头埋在对方的锁骨间，紧贴着他那刚才从地狱捞回来的珍宝，脸颊厮磨着对方的金发，他感到自己的脸颊有热流淌过，不知道是汗液还是别的什么东西，但汗液不会这么热。

“我……你。”

库洛洛陷在对方的发间含混不清的咕哝道，他们的身体仍然连结在一起，可方才灌注在里面的热情正慢慢地从缝隙间流出，随着体温一起流失到体外，一分一秒地。这逐渐冷却的感觉还有流逝的感觉让他说不出的厌恶，他生来厌恶抓不住的东西，无法由自己所掌握的东西。

以前他从不承认那是畏惧。

终有一天他忍耐力的堤坝会被漫长的岁月冲垮，然后将脑子里所能想到的恐怖想法全部付之现实吧。那些他说过的疯狂、恶毒、诅咒、淫秽的玩笑话。

他害怕自己真能做到。

酷拉皮卡散乱的长发被汗水粘在脸上，那抹被透支了生命力的红色正逐渐褪去，此时像一头垂死的鹿，恍惚地注视着他。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 故事前提（有续篇可能）
> 
> 酷拉的病实质是一种精神障碍，木僵症（stupor）。  
> 意识清醒，身体机能正常，各种反射反应正常（会性兴奋，会流泪，有膝跳反射）是当年的决斗的后遗症。酷拉明白库洛洛对自己的执念，把伤害自己作为最终的报复手段，变成植物人，用余生作为炼狱折磨着库洛洛的心。
> 
> 他清楚库洛洛不敢自杀也不会离开自己，因为酷拉生活不能自理，而他不会放心把酷拉交给任何人。
> 
> 库洛洛因十余年的孤独折磨而精神失常。
> 
> 他认为酷拉是留了一手的（已经分不清这是推理还是妄想，也许只是支撑自己活下去的借口）酷拉可以变回正常人，这一切也许是某种念能力，甚至只是演技，假装着瘫痪的状态。
> 
> 他渴望再见一次鲜活的爱人，因此不停地痛苦挣扎着，逼迫着对方，周期性狂躁发作地折磨对方。
> 
> 十年来酷拉都看在眼里。
> 
> 看到库洛洛如他所愿的变成那样子。
> 
> 房间内的一切人和事物都是静止的，只有岁月在慢慢流逝——窒息的与时间斗争的绝望感，是本文的灵感。


End file.
